Back to Bellwood
Overview Eric's time with the kids going on other places is done now. Now, they have to go back to Bellwood and their parents... But can they keep their secret a secret? Plot The episode starts of with the Jake and the team practicing. "Whew!" Jake panted. "I can't wait for tons of more practice. I use too much of my Primatri more than my lazer powers. I mean, I need to practice it just in case my Primatri brakes... again." "Careful what you wish for, Jake," Vincent warned. "Heh, really, Vincent? I'm not that gulable," Jake teased. "If I would say, I don't know, 'I wish I would go to school!' we wouldn't. I mean, not yet, anyway" Eric then came inside the RV. "Hey, guess what?" Eric asked. "Azmuth gave the Primatrix an upgrade?!?" Jake answered. "No... you're going back to Bellwood!" "Oh sn--" Theme Song The group packed up their bags and started the RV. "I can't believe we're going back," Jake sighed. "Told you so!" Vincent said. "I said 'I wish to go back to school', not Bellwood!" Jake protested. Samantha looked at Jake and gave him the I'm going to give you some answers to make you happy look. "Why? Don't you miss Bellwood, Jake? Good ol' parents, giant statue of Ben Tennyson,--" "School, studies, homeworks..." "Oh c'mon Jake!" "No, really! Homework, ya' know!" "Here it is, guys! Good ol' Bellwood!" Eric excitedly said. The RV passed many places before reaching Jake's house. Ben Tennyson's statue (Yes. To dedicate his death), the old RV place where Max Tennyson used to live, and Bellwood Private School (which Jake wasn't thrilled to see. He wanted to go Salamander and burn it down). "Here we are! Jake's house!" Eric yelled. Eric opened the door and greeted Jak's parents... or should I say Eric's cousin, Ashley Grayson? Anyway, back to the story. "Nice to see you again, Ash!" Eric greeted. "I told you that's not my nickname!" Ash-- I mean Ashley Grayson said. The nickname reminded Jake of a joke. What happens when Pikachu gets burned? He turns into Ash. Jake laughed quietly. "Jake? My boy! My baby boy! Give mommy a hug!" Ashley said. "Yeah, yeah mom-- Oof," Jake suffaca-- I mean said. "Hey, boy! Don't forget about dad!" Erwin Grayson, Jake's father, said. They were given a group hug... until Jake's parents saw Jake's cousins. They, then, greeted his cousins and told them about his stuff. "Here comes the embarassing part, Andrei..." Jake said. "What's so embarassing, Jake? They seem cool!" Andrei replied. Turns out, Jake's parents LOVE and I mean love his cousins. Jake's cousins also got fascinated with Jake's parents. "Hey, Jared and Johny! I got this cool phoe that transforms into a dancing robot!" Erwin said. "Cool, Mr. G! Jared and Johnny said. "Hey Sam, I heard you wanted to be a Pediatrician," Ashley said. "Heck yeah, auntie!" Samantha said. "I'm going to teach you my 'skills.' Oh, and Micah, your mom said i'll fetch you at Karate class" "Thanks, antie!" Micah said. "Heh, their pretty cool parents, Jake," Andrei commented. "Yeah... to cool. They're like the children and i'm the parent," Jake said. After a long chit-chat, Jake's cousin finally left and went to their house... which is, of course, also Bellwood. "Hello, brother," Jeremy Grayson, Jake's older brother said. "Yo, bro," Jake greeted. "How's sis?" "Oh, she is doing fine," "Really? Where is she now?" "Singapore" "Singapore?" "Singapore" "Erm...anyway, time to go back to my room.." "Oh, it's the same as you left it, brother" Jake sighed... meaning he knew he was going to clean it up. On Jake's side of the room, there was posters of Ben and his team, old kid magazines, a Ben 10 action figure, Chayugans, a TV, some game consoles, and other kids stuff. Turn out, Jake and Jeremy's room are together. Jake's side was the messy, near the window part. "Okay. Thanks. I think i'll clean it now..." Jake suggested. "Really? I ave never heard you say that!" Jeremy suprisingly said. Jeremy then left. "Heh, easy peasy, opportunity teasy!" Jake said. He then transformed into an Ornivian. "IceWing!" he shouted. Although Fast Wing could not fit in the room, Jake still did its speed powers and cleaned up the room. "I'm fast and cool," IceWing commented. After an hour or two, Jake reached out and found a letter. It was an initation to a It's almost school party hosted by Bellwood Private School. Jake was laughing at it. Did you think he was going to attend? No... but his parents disaggreed. "What?!" Jake yelled out. "It'll be fun! Your cousins ae going to be there!" Jake's parents said. Jake thought it for a second... epicness he said in his mind. At some weird odd place was a throne. The Unknown sat in it. "My lord..." The Hunter said. "We have received a signal that a Trix was used-- A Primatrix energy--" "Hehe... I sense Grayson will be there, yes?" The Unknown asked. "Not only be there, but he will attend a part at his school" "Prepare then. We are going to burst someone's party..." At the part, Jake was seen wearing a vest, necktie, blazer, and... well... a party dress. A formal party dress, I mean. "Wow. Looking swab, Jake" Samantha commented. "Dude, my necktie, my look!" Jared said. "Heh, I bought it where you bought yours," Jake replied. "Anyway, looks like this part is kinda boring..." Micah said. "I heard Andrei goes to this school..." Johnny said. Jake was surprised. He then said, "Really? Is it just me or is the creator of this show putting all the characters he--" "No fourth wall breaing, Jake!" Samantha said. "Well, anyway, I know how to pump up this party!" Jake said. Jake, Johnny, and Jared went upon stage, ot some people to play the drums, and got the DJ putting on the song. 'Sing-A-Long Style' [Jake] 7 AM, waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal (cereal) Seein' everything, the time is goin' (tickin' on and on) Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (my friends) [Johnny] Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Jake, Johnny It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Students Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Jared 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway (7:45) Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly Fun, fun, think about fun You know what it is Jake I got this, you got this (I got this) My friend is by my right I got this, you got this Now you know it Johnny Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up (gotta make my mind up) Which seat can I take? Jared It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Students Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Jake Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday Today it is Friday, Friday (partyin') We-we-we so excited We so excited We gonna have a ball today Johnny Tomorrow is Saturday Jake And Sunday comes afterwards Jared I don't want this weekend to end J-N, Ja-Ja-Jared Nik So chillin' in the front seat (in the front seat) In the back seat (in the back seat) I'm drivin', cruisin' (yeah, yeah) Fast lanes, switchin' lanes Wit' a car up on my side (woo!) (C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all Johnny, Jared It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Students Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend Jared, Johnny It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend Students Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Partyin', partyin' (yeah) Fun, fun, fun, fun Lookin' forward to the weekend 'Sing-A-Long Ended' The students gave an applause. "Whew! That was extreme!" Jake said. "Heh, I didn't even know I know guitar..." Johnny commented. He then looked up and said, "You finally got this one right!" Suddenly, the bully, Brance Macantosh, blocked their way. "Hey, dorks!" he said. "That was a lil' bit cool. High-five!" At their minds, they were thinking Ima' pound you fools!, but no. They were shocked to see that. "Erm... yeah," Jake said. They high-fived Brance and left with pride. "Man! Thank the Primes!" Jake said. "Man, glad nothing can spoil this up--" Suddenly, the doors were blasted off. The students and band screamed and cried for help. The Unknown's goons were there. Blocking the doors, closing the exitsso that no one could get out. "The Unknown!" Jake mumbled. "Okay, going hero--" Samantha then stopped him. "Don't do it. Too much people around!" "Well, well, well..." The Unknown introduced himself. "How are you, children?" "Who the heck are you?!?" Brance asked. The Unknown then laughed and blasted Brance. Don't worry, he'll be alright. "I can't let him do this!" Jake said. "No. Stay down," Samantha said. "We'll take care of them," Jared said. "You and Vincent come up with a plan. Code 57!" Samantha planned. "Code what?" Jake asked. "Come with me" Vincent said, dragging Jake to the hallway. "Listen Jake. We have planned this since Eric and the others got the... erm... I can't tel you. Anyway, Code 57 means building a brain washing machine to erase the memory of all the people in the room... even the villains." "That means The Unknwon will forget my identity..." Jake said. "Will everyone forget me, too?" "No. It's more like they will only forget what I tell them to forget. The machine will do it. I'll tell them to forget the villain ever appeared and that it was some kind of accident" Vincent explained. "While I also change the memory of the villains. I could tell them to forget this whole day." "Man... sounds complicating..." Jake commented. "Nope. Jared made it. I just gave him the blue prints," Vincent explained. "But you need to give me some time." "That means..." Jake said. A sudden bright green light appeared out of the hallway. "What was that?" The Unknown asked. "Hunter, Dentist, go check it out!" When The Dentist tried to check the hallway first, he wasseen thrown out of the hallway, into the wall. The Hunter was so shocked, his Australian accent was weird when he said, "What the--?!?" "TEMPERANCE!!!" Temperance yelled out. Temperance then jumped near to The Hunter's face and roared. The Hunter prepared himself by transforming into his 'Beast' form. The Hunter (Beast form) took the first shot by scratching Temperance's back. Temperance got really angry and took revenge by carrying The Hunter and throwing him into the basketball hoop. A 3 pointer. The Unknown then clapped and said, "Well, you have not really changed, have you, Grays--" "Gahhhh!" Temperance yelled... but it was really to stop The Unknown from saying his last name. "Tesk, tsk, tsk..." Temperance then touched its Primatrix symbol and switched into ToughGuy. The Unknown and ToughGuy went on to battle. ToughGuy punched The Unknown on the face and left... no scar, of course. The Unknown blasted ToughGuy's back. (Uh-Oh. ToughGuy isn't going to like that...) ToughGuy then jumped into The Unknown and smashed him with his hands (But The Unknown still isn't stained). ToughGuy panted for awhile and finally talked. "You can't beat me!" "Muwahahaha! Very funny." ToughGuy then switched into SoundEffects and made The Unknown play hide-and-seek. "You can run, but you can't hide!!!!" The Unknown made his goons find Jake... but it was all part of Jake's plan. Take them down one by one. At last, Vincent got the machine to work. "Jake! Got it!" Vincent said. Vincent gave the machine to SoundEffects. Two or three clones carried it and put it back at the place where The Unknown and the students are (Which is the gym). "What is that?" The Unknown asked. "Say hello to my little..." SoundEffects said. He then turned the machine on and erased the students and The Unknown (with his goons) memory. (Of course, while Vincent wasn't looking, Jake added some special stuff) The next day, Jake woke up on his bed. His brother was sleeping on his side of the bed in their room. Jake went downstairs and saw his cousins. "What a day, yesterday was, right?" Jake asked. "Heh, pretty much..." Micah said. "By the way, what did you add on the machine?" "Oh... erm... nothing..." Jake mumbled. (He added Barney The Dinosaur's theme song on The Unknown's memory). Back at The Unknown's location.... "Ah! Why do I suddenly remember this-- this-- horrible song?!? And to top it all, how come I don't remember that wielder's name?!? Gah!!!" The Unknown yelled. Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Samantha Nora *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Debuts' *Mr. and Mrs. Grayson *Mr. and Mrs. Nik *Mr. and Mrs. Mac *Mr. and Mrs. Niller *Mr. and Mrs. Gil *Mr. and Mrs. Nora *Andrei's parents (Mentioned) *Jeremy Grayson 'Villains' *The Unknown *The Unknown's minions *The Hunter *The Dentist 'Aliens Used' *IceWing *Temperance *ToughGuy *Sound Effects Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123